


Like the Rain, I Have Fallen for You

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, M/M, Rain, dailyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy day wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Rain, I Have Fallen for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _rain_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)

It wasn’t the rain that woke Steve up in the pre-dawn hours, but the soft feather-like kisses that were raining down on his shoulders and back. He moaned softly and moved to roll over but Danny stopped him by straddling his back and continuing the soft assault.

Danny pressed his chest against Steve’s back and whispered in his ear. “Don’t move yet, babe.” He sucked, bit and kissed his way from Steve’s ear, down his jaw, to his neck and back to his shoulder. Danny slid further down Steve’s body, kissing and caressing Steve’s back. When he got to the waistband of the sleep pants, he pulled the down and off his legs.

Steve took the moment to roll over and pull Danny flush against his body, capturing his lips in a deep and frenzied kiss. Both moaned into the other’s mouth when their hardened cocks brushed against each other. Danny slowly moved his hips, pressing Steve further into the mattress.

Steve pulled away from Danny’s mouth, gasping for breath and pulling Danny’s body closer to his. “God, Danny…,” Steve moaned.

Danny whispered nonsensical words in Steve’s ear as he continued to rut and move his hips against Steve. It wasn’t uncommon for a “God, I love you,” to be thrown into Danny’s whispers.

The storm outside picked up and battered the windows and roof of the house. A crack of lightening and the rumble of thunder vibrated around them and through them as the warmth of their release spread between them within seconds of the fading thunder.

Steve moved his head to the side to catch his breath. “Mornin’ Danno,” Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around Danny’s body and rolled them to their side. “I love you too.”

Danny gave him a sleepy smile and trailed his fingers down Steve’s back. “Morning babe.”


End file.
